Learing from the Best
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: I just felt like putting this down. It's a litle bit of Stitchie's teachings. Read and Reveiw Please! I'm finished doing this. I've ran out of ideas and I need to sayve alot for my writing. Think of this short story as a 'teaser' for my up-coming stories.
1. Good and Bad

**Learning from the Best**

ElectricCircuslover: I just felt like doing this. It's short, but it'll have some chapters coming once in awhile. Take care and enjoy.

"Hello, I am Stitchie, the first child of our growing family; and I'm going to tell you the things to do the right way and not do."

"Good: Waking up early in the moring and finding bugs and put them on my little sister, Spring, when she's asleep, for an alarm clock"

"Bad: Tracking muddy foot prints from entering the house, going to your sister's bed, and to your bed, where you are faking your slumber."

"Good: Using Nani's plastic card to by things."

"Bad: Having the UPS dude come to our home with Nani answering the door."

"Good: Putting salt on mom's cake that she brings home from her desert shop to have for dessert."

"Bad: Laughing uncontrally at everybody spitting out the desert."

"Good: Helping Nani put make up on her face when she's asleep."

"Bad: Never forget the paint bucket next to her bed."

"Good: If you want payback, flush your enemies toys down the toilet."

"Bad: Don't flood the bathroom full of toilet water and have barbies surround you."

"Well, this all I have time for today. You haven't heard the last of my...teachings."


	2. Hide Go Seek

**Chapter 2 of Stitchie's teachings.**

ElectricCircuslover: Here's funny chapter.

Enjoy!

'I would tell you verbally, but my mom's giving me a bath after an incedent during hide and seek, and I don't her to think I'm crazy about talking to myself. I'll tell you more about good and bad later, but I'll change gears from that just for now, since what I'm going to tell you is what happened to me earlier.'

'This topic this time is, "GREAT HIDING PLACES IN HIDE GO SEEK; AND THE PROBLEMS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT COME WITH IT," (He sounds like a super hero)

Good: Hiding underneath mommy and daddy's bed.

Bad: Hearing them do weird things before they find out my existance. Boy they're weird and loud. That bed looked like an earthquake was moving it.

Good: Hiding underneath an item in a box.

Bad: Getting sent to another country or island.

Good: Punching a hole in the wall, underneath Nani's bed, and hide in there.

Bad: Bugs and squirells visit Nani in her sleep.

Good: Rolling into a ball and hiding behind the refidgerator

Bad: Getting stuck and not knowing how to unravel yourself, which is unfair, because I'm the only child, next to my other siblings that are three and two years old.

Good: Hiding between a matress in Uncle Jumba's bed.

Bad: Having my big fat, uncle sit on the bed.

Good: Hiding in a pile of dirty laundry.

Bad: Having my mom do the laundry with me being stuck in the clothes.

Good: Hiding in the toilet, which I did a few minutes later.

Bad: You don't want to know. Well, at least I saw what a human women's rear looked like. Boy, Nani was blushing with anger and embarrassment after she was done with the brown stuff. That's why my mom's giving me a bath.

"Pew you smell!" My mom growled, "Don't ever hide in the toilet ever again!"

"I will mom."

Next week

'Well, I always wondered if my mommy can go to the bathroom, well this purple goo answered my question.' (Stitch's craydon. EWWWWW!!!)

'These hiding spots are great places, but the chances of something bad is high. Though, I don't care if I get in trouble, because I love to cause problems. That shows how my I love my family. Anyways, this ends the, "GREAT HIDING PLACES IN HIDE GO SEEK; AND THE PROBLEMS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT COME WITH IT."

'See you later!'


	3. Good and Bad 2

**Chapter 3 of Stitchie's Teachings**

"Sigh, I was sent to my room/Jumba and Pleakley/littlier brothers room. Stupid Spring, eating my GI Joe's head and throwing the body at me. How come mom punished me? I was only ruturning the favor by putting gum on her fur when she was asleep. Girls are so cheap. Anyways, I'm here to teach you guys write from wrong"

Good: It is always good to sharpen your claws to make them more threatening to people.

Bad: Leaving your mark on the couch.

Good: If you're really bord in the house because of rain outside and you have an urge to play base ball or something, play in the house.

Bad: Destroying everthing in the house.

Good. If you have a sweet tooth, and if you want to have cake, but mom says you can have only one peice. Cut one small peice out of the large cake and take the large cake, leaving the small peice for the rest of the family.

Bad: Having everyone glare at you at the dinner table.

Good: If you want an indoor pool, put the hose in the window and lett'r rip.

Bad: Make sure it's not your parents window.

Good: If you want to dress up, ask Pleakley to create a nice play out fit.

Bad: Having your movement become resticted by the tightness of the clothes.

Good: If you want to watch a video tape, look in mommy and daddy's room for one.

Bad: Avoid the tape in the heart box that says 'I love you' under the bed. That tape was awful. And mom always said, 'All my children came from a special place.' She was wrong. I never expected to come our of there. (Quiver)

"That's all I have for today fokes. And what happened in the bathroom, keep it classified. I don't want my friends to know. Anyways, thanks for listening to me.

**"Who are you talking to?!" **My mom yelled.

"Nobody mom!"


	4. Pay Back

Chapter 4

Revenge is Sweet

ElectricCircuslover: Some of you wondered about the video in the heart box...That box is supposed to be a momory box for special moments, like baby pictures and such...but that tape shows baby moments and such but it also shows...ahem...all of Angel's kids coming out of her, um, you guys know. Sorry if I confused you guys.

Enjoy!

'Stupid, Spring! She snitched on me for kicking the soccor ball though the window and blaming it on Mike. Because of her, I'm stuck watching the cornor of a wall. Since I'm burned up, I'll mentally teach you how to how to get back at my brothers and sisters, mostly Spring. I would tell you, but the pink nuiccense is watching me as I think, making sure I don't do anything fun or something."

'Good: Cutting holes in pants when she leaves the house to go some where.

Bad: Having my mom send me to the corner and excersizing her voice at me.

Good: Give her a new paint job and have her fur shaved off.

Bad: What comes around, goes around.

Good: Trick her into eating peanuts and having her sneeze like a goof ball.

Bad: Eating a sandwich and sneezing from eating something that makes me sneeze, like, I don't know, peanuts.

Good: Putting Springs favorite toys into moms favorite chocolate meals.

Bad: Having me mom yell at us both for tricking her into eating toys that make sound inside her belly space.

Good: Throwing a mud ball at Spring and making her take a bath.

Bad: Hiding from tyranosaurous mom to make _me_ take a bath.

Good: Hosing Spring with a hose.

Bad: Well, I don't know anything for this besides hearing my name from mom out the window.

Good: Super glueing Springs feet to chicken feet and glueing a beak to her nose.

Bad: Being forced to dress up as a retarded rabit and waving at pass bying cars.

Good: Spitting on her.

Bad: Having mom stop us from our 'Spit War.'

Good: Throwing her all of her sissy dolls out of the house when it's raining.

Bad: Having the same to me.

Good: Dumping cold water with ice on top onto Spring when she's asleep, I think she should cool it with the snitching.

Bad: Having all my clothes I need, found in the freezer.

This is all I have for now. I'm getting close to coming out of the corner and when I do, Springs going to get a rude awakening. Bye!'


	5. Asking About Love

Chapter 5

Love Sick Child

"Here I am, watching my brother's and sisters play out side, while I swellow up in sadness in my room. Why do I feel so sad today? Is it because of, Sparkle Electra Lightning, saying that I am "irresponcible about my actions", or am I feeling sad because I...Like her a lot but afraid of showing her that? Sigh, why am I so afraid? I'm Stitchie, the oldest of the my other siblings, I'm sopposed to be fearless and strong and such, but I'm too afraid of showing my liking towards her. Maybe I can find help. But who?

Pleakley? Nah, he wouldn't know love if it was blown to him...Or in his face.

Jumba? Heck no! He would probobly do some experiments me and turn me into some mutant things, like my younger my second brother.

Nani? No, she said I'm on thin ice for turning her plates into frizbees.

David? He can't even win Nani's love more or less my liking towards Sparkle.

Mom? Maybe, just maybe. I'll talk to her when I'm thinking up who could help me.

Dad? Maybe he could me better. After all, he won mom over I think.

Grandma (Mrs. Edmond)? Nah, before I get to ask her, I'm not going to have a cheek left.

I'll ask mom and dad. I hope she'll like me. What would I have to do to win her love? Gifts usally help.

I'll get her some flowers out of Pleakley's flower garden.

Hmm, what eles could I get her? I think mom's cake would be a good gift. Hey, we get dessert every night, I should share some with her.

Springs toys would make a nice contribute to the gift list.

I think she likes soccer balls, I don't think Spring would mind if I give it to Sparkle. If she complains about it, I think she's going to like her bug friends in the morning when she wakes up.

Sandwiches should be great to give her.

I'm running out of ideas to give her. This depressing me. Sigh, I can't believe I'm falling for her. Will she like me back?" (He's starting to tear up)

"How will she react towards me? What if she doesn't like me? I guess I'll tell mom and dad. Thanks for keeping me company."


	6. Giving is Good

Chapter 6

Gift for the Girl

"I'm excited about her saying 'yes' to me. She should've after all the trouble I went through to give her those gifts I swiped from everybody in my home. Though, I still believe in coodies that girls have, I'll just shake hands with her instead of getting a kiss on the cheek. I hear from, Berrie, my second sister, that coodies turn boys into ungly toads. Though, I don't believe much of it, I'm going to take the chance. All this makes me so happy I'm actually helping my mom by cleaning my part of the room!

The things I did to impress her and the things that made things backfire on me, even if I have her now, I'll give some tips on how to impress her and problems that _may _happen.

Good: Giving her flowers out of Pleakley's yard.

Bad: Having the noodle yell at you and as well making Sparkle sneeze, since she is allergic to pollen.

Good: Swiping the cake from the family.

Bad: Tripping over a rock and having it fly into her face and having my mom yelling at me for taking dessert, even if she said I could take a cup cake and give it to Sparkle. Hey, more the better.

Good: Giving her my sister's clothes.

Bad: They're not electric proof, there for, she catches them on fire when she either flies, get angry, sad, or excited.

Good: Stealing my dad's tuxedo to impress her.

Bad: Having your clothes too big and having them drag against the mud. Not just that, tripping over it is also bad. There is also more to this...And that is having the dog catcher come after you. It didn't matter much, I'm not the one with the bruises and flipped truck.

Good: Usind dad's colone.

Bad: Having bees come after you.

Good: Taking your mom's make up and giving it to her.

Bad: Taking the gift back and standing at the corner, which the time was shortened, since I was trying to do something nice, but in the wrong way.

Good: Giving Sparkle Spring's soccor ball.

Bad: Having my claws pop the soccer ball by accident as I'm handling it to her.

Even if all these bad things happened to me, Sparkle was impressed with how much I tried to win her. Love. Who knew it would happen to me?"


	7. Learning Right From Wrong

Chapter 7

Thinking Nicer

ElectricCircuslover: Sorry if this is kinda crappy, I had some writers block. Those who are reading, 'Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares,' I haven't had any time to type any of it, since my school keeps closing!! I aslo have a three day off weekend this week, so that means no typing!! If things play out right, I could have another chapter updated in two weeks. That's the plan anyways. Anyways, I appologize for it.

'Here I am, having my mom hug me close, because of Sparkle dumping me because "I you're a theif and theives are bad people," speech. I told her they were gifts and that my family can buy more items for themselves, but she didn't listen to me. Now, I'm crying into my mom's large, squishy things sticking out of her chest, because of her. I only wanted to be nice and impress her. I guess I _am_ being a theif. I'll never steal ever again, as long as I live, which is eternally. What will I have to do to change her mind?

Maybe dad can make a gift for her? He's really good at building things. Then again, so is Jumba. Nah, Jumba is too dangerous sometimes. I won't turn to him, since he _could _hurt Sparkle.

Pleakley could make her a few pretty dresses for her. Nani...What could Nani do? I don't think she could help at all, besides excersize her voice.

Mom can bake a cup cake or two for her, since that was the original plan, before I swiped the cake and having it fly into Sparkle's face.

What would I be able to do? Hmm...I'll ask, yes I'm asking, Lilo if I can barrow her record player. I think I can dance a little bit. I'm not taking hula school for nothing. I could right a love poem to her.

Aaron, which I have to call him that since the author told me specifically to not reveal my second brother's name. Anyways, Aaron can create a toy or something for her, since he has the ability to do what ever he wants, if he can learn how anyways. He knows somethings, but not a lot. You don't want to get _him _angry in piticular, he cauld accidently blow you up or send you to another planet. Scary ain't he?

I'll ask Spring is she doesn't want a certain toy, so I can give one to Sparkle. I know she's going to make that pretty hard for me to do, since we get into are little sometimes aurguements.

Berrie and Sparkle are good friends, maybe she can talk to her.

I'm not sure what Andy could do. I guess I have enough.

I can't believe I'm stooping this low for a girl. At least I know, I'm becoming a thief. Thank you, Sparkle, for teaching me right from wrong. And thank you for keeping me preoccupied!'


	8. No Parents are Fun!

Chapter 8

Fun Times At Night.

ElectricCircuslover: Here's another funny chapter, I was kinda bored and I don't really have much to type today. I'm so close to finishing my 2nd story on paper! I'm so happy, but at the same time I'm depressed. All well, I can't wait to type my forth story, the 'Welcome to the Zoo.'

Anyways, enjoy.

'Once more I'm at the coner with Spring watching me like a cat to a fish in a bowl. It wasn't my fault I put my skate baurd next to Jumba and Pleakley's bed, and having my Uncle fall down on his butt. It was even funnier when he landed on the taks I set by it. I only wanted to smile a little bit, since Sparkle still didn't want to be my girl. All well, that lovey-dovey stuff is taking too much of my time.

I think love is a rip off anyways. Love causes more damage to the inside than anything I know. Lilo told me to wait for the right time when it came to love. I didn't believe her. She and I are kinda grumpy to one another. Sometimes she'll hog the bathroom and make everyone wait or tell my parents that my fun was destructive while they were out late. I think she got what she deserved last time she told my parents. Cars don't go very fast if the tires are popped. Claws, got to lov'em.

Anways, I want to tell you the fun things we children like to do, that Lilo, which is are baby sitter majority of the time, classifies as 'destructive.'

1. If your parents are out of the house and everyone else is gone, except for Lilo, it's fun to play with all of Jumba's different blasters and fire at each other. The bad part is, having to be forced to help Jumba repair the walls that have holes in them.

2. Bungee jumping from the window is awsome, when you're using Pleakley's clothes. It's always funny to hear Pleakley complain on why is clothers are so stretched.

3. Having pillow fights are fun, but having them filled with Lilo's shampoo is way funner. I hope she has extra bottles of shampoo.

4. Calling the pizza guy and sending him to Grandma's house. It's boring at first, but after hearing complaints everytime we call is just funny.

5. Spray painting Lilo's car is cool, too. I never liked the color green, but having many different colors isn't too shabby. It's so hard to keep an eye on all 16 of us, not counting Yaarp and Belles kids.

6. Aaron is so fun to play with when he feels like playing. It's fun to see him turn Springs bed into a giant worm and have her toys come alive and set themselves on fire. I wonder what more he could do.

7. Berrie is funny to play with as well, she's really good at painting walls with cool pictures. I on the other hand, like to use Jumba's lazer pen to make pictures.

8. Sometimes when Lilo gets too out of hand with her yelling, I like to tape her mouth shut and tie her to a chair, then paint her face with ketchup, mustered, and other tasty or non tasty things.

9. Throwing parties and inviting a bunch of friends it cool as well. Lilo makes a good pin the tail on the donkey.

10. Water balloons are cool, but having them filled with coffee and throwing them at Lilo or Spring, that's priceless.

11. This is my person favorite, roasting marsh mellows, and lauching them into the sky,while on fire, and having them fall in town somewhere is cool. We all like to 'howl' when the sirens come on.

12. Spring very much opposes this fun idea. She hates it when I put her dolls in the over and see them cook. K.F.D. Kentucky Fried Dolls, get them while they're dark!

13. Trees can be so fun to climb, but they're much funner when they are used to smash somebodies, parked car. They weren't supposed to park there, so Chief Stitchie, made sure the law sucked.

14. Tickling Lilo is a fun thing, but making her laugh so bad and not stopping when told, causing her to litterly wet herself, is a crime that must be commited.

15. It's fun to get into Lilo's clothes, you can find very odd things in her dresser. But, it's even better if they're hanging in someone's tree.

16. Boxing with Andy is fun, but not when he cheats and it's me with the couch.

17. Eggs are also fun to play with, exspeciually when you are super strong and still growing. I can throw them so fast, I can make faces in trees with how hard it hits it.

18. Laxitives are great to have if you want Lilo out of the picture for awhile. It's even better if you clog the toilet with tiolet paper or use super, super glue to glue her to a chair with Jumba's ultimate glue.

19. If you want to practise your dodging techniques, use Aarons ability to move things to move things with his mind. I'm not the one who broke the windows.

20. Last, it's fun to juggle with knives, but it even more of a challange by having fire on them.

Well, this is all I have for today. I'm almost done serving my time and I would really like to go to the beach and do something fun. Nice chatten with ya!'


	9. Injustice

Chapter 9

Being Treated Bad for Being Nice

ElectricCircuslover: I'll be working on this for a while. Oh, I meant to say, that I'm dieing to start on my fourth story, 'Fighting a Shadow,' not 'Welcome to the Zoo.' That's after my fourth story, sorry for the mess up.

Enjoy!

"This is so unfair. Dad made me go to my room, because I launch his coconut cake out the window. I was only trying to learn about gravity. Mom and dad have been getting mean to me lately. They say, 'If you don't straighten up, you're going to loose all of your music and we mean it! or 'When you're done with your chores, you have to help Lilo with what ever.'

They're so unfair to me. I'm not destructive or dangerous. I'm just trying to have fun and be myself, is that so wrong? Sigh, it's so hard being me. Always punishing the good guy, never the bad guy. All well, I guess I'm too good for this family.

I'll tell you what I mean.

1: Taking out the garbage. I do a great job at taking out the garbage. My sister, Spring, doesn't need any of that junk, make-up.

2: Cleaning the walls. What's wrong with using mom's icing for cakes? It makes the house smell sweet.

3. I like to do laundry, but my mom complains about everybodies clothes, being all blotchy.

4. I wash windows really good, but using Jumba's test cleaners really puts on a clear picture. (It melted the windows on contact.

5. I sort clothes really good. Sometimes my dad will feel offended by having Jumba's pants on his clothes pile.

6. I clean the tiolet until it's shiny. Every so often, somebody will yell at me for using their tooth brush.

7. I clean the dishes, I try at least. I don't know how many plates and cups I've broke since I've helped. Hey, I'm showing that I do care about my family.

8. Helping my mom make dessert is fun and helpful, though, for some reason people give me dirty looks when they all suddenly have to go to the bathroom.

9. Vacuuming is fun. I love to suck things up, even if they always have to go to Jumba for repairs.

10. I like to help, Spring on her home work. A lot of the times she would try to strangle me because of her failing grade. Hey, I said I like to help, not say I'm going to help you get a good grade. Jeeze, girls are so dense.

This is all I have today. Do you see why my family treats me this badly? Oh, by the way, Lilo hates me because I'm cuter than her. She's just jealous of my looks. Well, bye!"


	10. I Do Care

Chapter 10

A B C's of Love

ElectricCircuslover: I finally remebered what I was going to say for chapter 17 for those reading, 'Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares,' I'm going to turn it into a normal story after Chapter 27, since 27 is a check point of the story. Also, after chapter 18, 19 will be a little rated R-ish so becareful. It will aslo be delayed, do to my cats using my story as a litter box. Anyways, the next chapter to this, could come at any time, but my typing for any of my stories could stop, due to my reaserch paper, which takes weeks and weeks to finish, and I have to finish it in four weeks!

Oh, I almost forgot, I would like to thank stichangelreuben for introducing this idea to me. Thanks!!

Anyways, enjoy!

"I just got off my 5 day grounding, after I stole some chickens from a near-by farm and put them in Lilo/Spring/Berries room. I think they're all big chickens any way. I was just showing an example of my feelings towards them. I right now, I'm heading to the beach to play in the sand or swim a little bit. Don't tell my mom that I'm going to swim because she is WAY too protective of us, when it comes to such fun. By this time, you guys think I'm some bad boy from another town, well you're wrong! I'm good and I'll even do the alphabet on how much I love my family.

A: Awsome o'hana.

B: Bearly Neglecting

C: Caring

D. Um...D...Dumb Spring.

E. Extremely Over Protective.

Um...

Q: Quite Lovable

G: Good Family

H: Hos, hos, hospi...tally. Hospitally. I think that's how I say it.

I: Innocent People.

J: Just What a Kid Like Me Needs.

K: Kisses and Hugs

L: Loveable.

N: Not Mean All The Thime

M: Mine to Keep

O: Opposite of Hate

S:

Wait. I forgot about P and R and I think Q is after S, not after E. I think F is after E I think.I'll keep going and fix this mistake.

P: Persons to Love

R. Riot of Love.

S: Super Love

Q: Quite Friendly.

T: Tough Love

V: Very Lovable

U: Un-neglecting.

X: X-ray of All the Big Hearts They All Have.

Y: Yes They Love Me.

Z: Zoo of Love.

And after E is F: Friends Living Under One Roof That I Like to Make Holes IN With Jumba's Lazers.

That's my A B C's of Love. See, I do care. I'm just having fun in my own twisted way. Nice chatting with you!"


	11. Stitchies Embarrasment

Chapter 11

Knowing Your Hero

"Hello, I'm, Spring Angelina Petals, the first daughter and second child of our growing o'hana. I know Stitchies has been talking to you guys and you all think his lilo anttic are so funny, huh? Well, I'm going to tell you your hero's fears, likes, and what ever I can think up!

1. Stitchie likes to such his thumb when he's asleep. I actually took a picture of that and gave it to mom and dad, who doubled it and gave it to grandma.

2. Stitchie likes to play in the flower bed in Pleakley's garden.

3. Stitchie is afraid of girls and likes to run away to cry.

4. Stitchie like to drink out of the toilet. He denies about it, but a few pictures to mom and dad can win this aurgument.

5. Stitchie likes play in the garbage before going to school.

6. Stitchie is also afraid of clowns. Lucky for me, I like to keep a lot of noise making clown dolls in my room. Put a few of them under his bunk bed at night, and hear the sweet scream of fear.

7. Stitchie likes the color pink, how girly of him, he he he.

8. Stitchie loves to dress up in Lilo's clothes, sometimes it's humerous for the whole family to see Stitchie in Lilo's clothes and to laugh at how crooked the braw is.

9. Stitchie like to help Lilo clean her room or around the house.

10. Here's a good one, Stitchie loves Lilo more than family. I've read it in his journal he keeps under his pillow.

11. He does bad things to Lilo because he tries to hide his love for her.

12. He also like Sprarkle, who told me the real reason why she dumped him is Stitchie is always getting her in trouble at school.

13. Stitchie likes to dance in underwear when he hears a song he likes.

14. Stitchie likes to get into trouble because he likes attention.

15. Stitchie's allergic to peanut butter.

16. His butt was shaved a few times from playing with the fan. Mom and dad weren't happy, but they thought it was cute to see him like that.

17. Stitchie spends his afternoons in detention a lot. I think is permanate record is far from being clean.

18. Stitchie falls down really hard when his crotch gets kicked. I don't know why he or any boy does this, but I think it's funny.

19. Stitchie, at one time, had to wear a pink tootoo, because he lost all of his fur from playing with one of Jumba's experimental devices.

20. Stitchie likes to help the ederly.

21. Stitchie likes to play with mommy's tale. Then again, he loves tails.

22. Stitchie doesn't know how to say his A B C's properly or spell good. I on the other hand, pay attention to the teacher, but he's really smart at math and could be better at other things if he wasn't so bad.

23. Stitchie is a pathological lier. He told mom one day that he took out the garbage, but he really shoved all of it under my bed.

24. He wants people to think he's a bad boy, but he loves to help around the house and the o'hana.

25. Stitchie likes to sleep with a little teddy bear. Usaully, boys don't sleep with toys, but I geuss he's just a big baby (starts giggleing).

26. Stitchie loves to eat bugs and worms.

27. Stitchie's favorite show is the teletubbies.

28. Stitchie likes to say we are big enemies, but he doesn't mention about him, playing with me, helping me in need, takes baths with me when mom or dad is cleaning all of us older children.

29. Stitchie likes to try on my make-up and perfume.

last, but not least. 30. Stitchie doesn't know how to roll into a ball. He's fun to kick around the house.

Well, it was a pleasure talking to you all. It's better than helping Pleakley try out our out fits. Man he makes our closthes tight. Bye.


	12. Trying to Get Even

Chapter 12

Knowing the Enemy

"That rotten little sister of mine. She found out about you guys and told you my embarrassing secrets. She even told Lilo, that I love her, which is a lie! A complete lie! And I don't like the color pink! I like my fur color, blue. If she wants to play that way, I'll tell you her embarrassing moments and such.

1. Spring loves, Drestro, my rival/friend. How evil of her to love such a person.

2. Spring likes to kiss and lick alot. She just loves to spread the coodies epidemic.

3. Spring doesn't know how to count to 100, but I on the other hand can count all the way to 18,000,000 and she says I'm a dumb-bell.

4. Spring's afraid of monsters under her bed and closet.

5. Spring's also wimpy.

6. Spring's favorite food is Pleakley's nasty greenbean chocolate surprise.

7. Spring likes to eat birds, even if they're a little bit bigger than us. It only takes one bird to satisfy our hunger, but it's fun to poke her bulging belly. Sometimes she'll eat two!

8. Springs favorite show is a stupid soap opera show called, 'Guiding Light.' How could my mom and her watch that is beyond me.

9. Spring doesn't know how to swim, where as I can.

10. Spring loves to dance to boring music.

11. Spring's also afraid of Aaron, then again, I think we all are. He's so scary when he gets mad or sad.

12. Spring likes to eat a lot of sweets, then again, I think we all do, too.

13. Spring likes to talk in her sleep. It's funny to record what she says and show our parents. They think it's cute.

14. Spring likes to try to wear Nani's clothes.

15. Berrie told me one day, that Spring, has problems chewwing on her pillow and dolls.

Man, she's so hard to find dirt on! This is unfair! Well, bye! I have a date with mom's cake for dessert tonight."


	13. Sorting Out Lies

Chapture 13

The Real Truth

ElectricCircuslover: Okay, I decided to put down what Lilo has to say about this auguement. Some of those reading, will finally know who's right and who's lieing about somethings. This ones for you Stitchfan 82

Enjoy!

"Okay, 1st everybody in my home, knows Stitchie has been talking to you. 2nd I'm Lilo. I know, Spring and Stitchie have told you about each problem one or other has. So, I'm going to clear things up for every one.

1. Stitchie isn't afraid of girls, he's just nervous on what he's going to say.

2. Yes, Stitchie loves me alot. It's not hard to tell if any boy likes me. Don't get any ideas of him and I getting pairing up. He's five and I'm 16. First, he's too young. Second, I'm not even his speciess. Last, I'm trying to get a boy called, Keo Sarrona (Sar-ron-ah), a boy I see in high school.

3. Spring was lieing about Stitchie's favorite show. His real favorite show is monster trucks.

4. Stitchie doesn't like playing in the garbage before school. He does play in it here and there, but, never before school.

5. Stitchie isn't all bad to me. In fact, what ever he said about his bad deeds towards me, is half the truth.

6. Spring was lieing about, Stitchie putting on perfume and make-up. He hates the smell of perfume, exception of a few, and he thinks make up is for clowns, which he is afraid of by the way.

7. Stitchie was lieing about Spring's favorite food. Spring's favorite type of food is vanilla.

8. Spring does know how to swim. Stitchie lied about that.

9. Spring does not like to wear Nani's clothes. How could she, if she's so small? Spring practacually falls out of holes for underwear.

10. Stitchie's real favorite color is blue, Spring lied about that, too.

11. Stitchie does like to help me clean my room, that's only because he loves to be around me. It's going to hurt me so much one day, for me to break him the news that I don't like him like that. But, I like the friendly treatment he gives me and he **is** really cute, dispite his trouble makingness.

12. Spring was telling the truth about Stitchie trying out my clothes once in awhile. I think it's funny, but at the same time, I feel invaded a little bit. Though, he's only five and curious, so I shouldn't feel too invaded. Now, if he was much older, then I would get up-set, no matter how cute he is.

13. I don't think it's wrong for Stitchie to sleep with a teddy bear. I mean, I still sleep with Skrump and I'm 16 years old. Spring is just starting trouble again. I complained to her one day about that, she's sorry now.

14. Stitchie was right about Spring licking and kissing too much. She's watched a lot of romance movies, cartoons, and her parents a lot.

15. Spring does have a nasty little habit of eating birds. One day, I bought a parrot from pet store, since I've been thinking of having my very own pet of some sort. I brought him home and set his things up next to my bed. Well, after I left to go get some thing for Jerry, who I named the my pet, Spring decided to turn him into a meal for herself. All I had left from him was a few feathers on the floor. That was the last time I would get a pet around here. Her parents sure did give her such a yell that day.

16. Now, Spring was lieing about Stitchie's fasciation with tails. I would say his first name, but the author told me not to reveal it. Instead, I'll tell you by his middle name. Aaron is the one who likes tails, not Stitchie. I think it's adorable, in my opinioun.

17. Spring was right about Stitchie's permanate record and the detention part. One time he brought a stink bomb to his school and let it off in the principal's office. Stitch and Angel were far, far from being pround of their oldest son.

18. Stitchie's wrong about me being mean to him. I'm actually pretty sweet to all of my small friends and I don't like to weigh on who I like more than the other. I try to be fair with all them.

19. Stitchie was right about Spring not being able to count to 100, but her reading skills are pretty good. Stitch and Angel do a great job teaching their children about ABC's and such. I'm proud of them both, and I do feel sorry for Angel for having all those children. She only wanted one child, but got five, though she was thrilled. Then the other ten she wasn't counting on. They're not even from Stitch. Though, she loves all her children so much, no matter what they do. Any ways, I have one more thing to say to wrap this up.

20. Spring was right about Stitchie liking attention, but he does it to make people laugh, even if he did or didn't do it. He's like his mother, loving to see people smile and he has his father's abilities and mischief that makes him into a tiny Stitch.

I loved talking with you all. I didn't have anything better to do, and I felt like I should get into this aurguement and clear the lies Spring and Stitchie said about each other. Bye."


	14. Journal

Chapter 14

Stitchies Journal

ElectricCircuslover: Let's see what's in Stitchie's journal.

_'January 5th 2010. _

_Today I was playing in the flower garden, where the noodle brain Pleakely always grew his plants. I was sniffing all the flowers and found a bee's nest next to a tree. I've never seen up close before, and of course, I wanted to check it out. After a few shakes and a few stings later, I was crying to my mom and dad. I learned that shaking a bee hive is bad, but thowing it at a tree is and breaking it, is even worse._

_January 7, 2010. _

_Today I was sent to my room for getting is fight with my sister, Spring, over the television. I was watching my monster trucks by myself, while my other siblings where all over the place outside, except for Aaron, who was sent to his room for punishment, after turning our dad into a fuzzy, small teddy bear. Anyways, I was watching my show, and Spring comes out of nowhere, changing the channel to 'Love Is True,' show. I yelled at her for it and changed the channel back, only to have it changed to her show. We both tackled each other into a ball of fighting kids. Then mom found us fighting on the floor. She broke us up and gave us a good scolding. I went to my room with bite marks on my arm, while she went to her room with a bloody nose. Teaches her not to change the channel._

_January 13, 2010_

_Today was a funny day for all of us kids, it was aslo Mike and Kixxie's birthday, who just turned four years old today. We all were having a party in the backyard, some of my friends even came, as well their parents. Everybody was eating chocolate cake, I could clearly tell mom wanted to eat the cake really badly. I was playing around the yard with my friends, being careful to knock over the pig being cooked over a fire place. We were all having a blast, especiaully when a clown came over to the party. He did a lot of tricks that were so cool and unique. I had this idea of showing him a special trick that I knew. With out him noticing, I got of of the pack of children, went to the fire place, took a hot charcle, which I can't be hurt by fire or heat, unless it is extremely hot, which this wasn't. I snuck around the clown, and shoved it in his pants. He sure was a big laugh today._

_January 15, 2010_

_Today was a scary day for the whole family, even me, the oldest of all us kids. Everybody was playing dodge ball outside, even our parents joined. Aaron was starting to become a sure looser. He kept telling me that I was picking on him and making him my prime target. Of course, I told him that I wasn't, but he persisted on complaining about it. Suddenly, he started changing into the monster that nearly killed Gantu the first time he captured all us. By this time, I knew I was in trouble, Aaron doesn't know how to control himself when he's like this, it's like his powers control him. By this time, all us kids ran away scared, being helped by mom. Dad stayed and tried calming him down, who was ignored. Aaron when he was this size was taller and bigger than Jumba, but he was pure stenghth instead of flab. I was running away as fast as I can and poof, Aaron suddenly in front of me, picked me up with his massively large, long tail, put me up to his face, opened his mouth wided, and pelted me with dogde balls rapidily coming out of his mouth. I thought he was going to eat me or horribly mangel me._

ElectricCircuslover: I have extremely bad writers block right now and this is all I can think up for the moment...Sorry if I dissapointed anyone.


	15. Rocking Your ABCs

Chapter 15

Trying the ABC's of Rock

"I'm dissapointed that author friend, told you a little bit of things in my journal. I wasn't to mad, since I don't have very much written in it, but I'm still unhappy. Well, it's been awhile since anyones heard from me, I was taking a break and I told everybody that you guy's were gone for good, which I think I beleive.

Anyway, my brotheres helped my on my ABC's and they have put togather a fun way to do it. I'll say them for you.

A: Autograph

B: Bon Jovi

C. Cheep Trick

D. Def Leppard

E. Extreme

F. Fire House

G. George Thoragood and the Destroyers.

H. Ah...Heart.

J. Judas Priest

K. KISS

L. Led Zeppelen

M. Motor Heads.

N. Let me see...ah...Night...Night...Night Ranger. Yes, that what that one was.

O. Ozzy of course.

P. Panterra, which sucks anyway, but hey, it's an 80s metal band.

Q. Quiet Riot.

R. Hmm...R...R...R...What band did they tell me for 'R'? I think the said Rob Zombie.

S. Skid Row

T. Twisted Sister my favorite band.

U. Ungly Kid Joe. Only if they named their band Ungly Kid Spring.

V. Van Halen. Not a big fan of them.

W. W.A.S.P. Arron's favorite band.

X. XYZ. I've only heard of them once or twice.

Z. ZZ Top.

And now I learn my ABC's! Thanks for listening to me."


	16. Aloha!

Chapter 16

Farewell!

ElectricCircuslover: I managed to find some time and finish this. I've run out of ideas and I wanted to finish this before my type days are temparaly over. Oh, I have wonderful new!! I'm moving out of my hellish home and move in a retirement center. Sure, I'll be with the elderly, but I have friends living there that are sixty and such. I have even better news...!...I'm getting a computer with internet and microsoft word! So that means...Chapters everyday!!!!!!!!!!! NO more stalling! I can't read my messages when ever. And Best of all! I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Well, I can't believe I've forgetton about all you guys! Yeah, I'm twenty-two years old now. I have a wife, who is Sparkle and two grirls named, Angelina, who is five years old and Roxanne or Roxy, my one year old. I just came home from work, which is being a captian for Galactic Alliance, and to spend time with my family. I've learned a lot of things over my life time and I regret the things I've done durning my child-hood, but even more during my high school year. At least I'm making it up to everybody, especually Sparkle, by protectng the galaxy, capturing bad guys, and bringing home a wealthful of money to support our family.

If it wasn't for my recklace actions, I wouldn't have the life I have now. I wouldn't of had a child during my high school year, I wouldn't of struggled to go to colledge, in fact, thanks to my parents, I wouldn't of even have a chance to go to school and to colledge. But, despite my actions, I'm glad that I have my own family, regardless of what I've done. Spring, my oldest sister, always said I would srew up if I kept dissobeying the rules. I should've of listened to her.

Sigh, it feels just like yesterday, that I was this destuctive five year old that would never think of the future. How time flies. Anyway, enough of me, I'm going to tell you for the last time. I want to tell you all about our family and what they're doing now.

1. Spring, my older sister, married Destro, Chopsuey's oldest son. They have a boy, named Charlie, who is two, going on three next week, and Summer, who is eleven monthes old. Destroy works in a bar as a bouncer and my sister is my mom's assistant for her 'Heavanly Sweets,' shop.

2. Spring Lovetta, my youngest sister, madly in love with Heat, though, she can't do her thing with him, since, 1. She's still in high school. 2. Spring's 14, dispite that she's lived longer being a ghost, but living wise she's fourteen.

3. Mike and Kixxie just recently graduated from high school and are seeking colledge. Kike has a liking for Destini, Chopsuey's last child. Kixxie's dating Reuben's son, Sammy.

4. Andy married Carma, Chopsuey's oldest daughter and his bugee bu is carrying four of his children. Three girls and a boy.

5. Berrie is married to Volty, Sparkey's son, she just recently gave birth to three boys, Stanley, Stitch II, and Electro. Berrie is a teacher for elementary for now. She's thinking about teaching high school, but isn't to sure.

6. My parents are thinking about having more children since mom's baby-preventing formula has run out inside her womb. Once, my youngest brothers and sisters graduate, exception of Spring Lovetta, they'll get down to business. I guess mom doesn't want to have a completely empty nest. She misses having to take care of small children. I don't don't know how they survived with all us!

7. I'm not sure what my youngest siblings are doing, you know, the ones that came from Yaarp? They've forgiven his actions, even if they're upset. Though, they've grown up to somewhat mature people.

8. I'm not totally sure about Aaron. It's rare to see him anymore. Aaron is a very mysterious sibling that knows how to use his infinite abilities for good. Once in a while he'll be on the news for helping a planet or catching a bad guy. He's very hard to find. I'm sure he's going to come to the family reunion to visit. Once in a while he'll come to Earth but not a lot. I know Gloria has taking a liking to him and hopes to see him at the reunion. At one time she wanted to defeat him and destroy my father, but people change after time.

9. Lilo moved out and got her own place and is earning a decent amount of money for her vet job. Lilo always loved animals even to when she was a little kid, well, since I was born anyways.

10. Nani and David finally married after so many years of dating. Nani's carring his child now. She's on her last stretch of pregnacy. We know the baby is going to be a girl. Nani wants to name her Kalini (Kal-leen-nee).

11. Did you know Gantu finally found a good job on Earth? Yes, he's a police officer, though, it's hard to find a vehical for his size.

12. Hamsterviel is still in prison and has fifty-nine years until he can be paroled.

13. Rlueben has a job now. He works at a sandwich store, making sandwhiches for people to buy. He's finally pulling his own weight around.

14. Shadow Stitch is now in hell, along with his "Girl Friend," Despaira. He hasn't bothered anyone in ten years.

15. Aaron's evil twin/split personality is in case in stone statue. He makes a nice lawn ornamate for my old home's yard.

16. Jumba has a few kids now two boys, Estroy, who is seven, and Albert, who is five. The author doesn't want me telling.

17. My half-twin sisters are twelve now. Stina and Alex are pretty happy with thier father, their step mother, who is my mother, and thier biological mother. They're all still living in the same house. Dad, Mom, and My Step-Mother is still sharing the room.

Well, I've got to get going. I would love to talk more but my children come first, no offence. I hope you enjoyed talking to me. Farewell my friends!!!!!!!!!


	17. Back with more to tell

Chapter 9

Spilling the Beans

"Okay, it's been quite a long time since I've been gone. My fans have begged and pleaded for me to come back and I've been thinking about it. So, what the heck, I'll talk some more. Hmm, what to talk about? I know! I'm going to tell you everyone's most embarrassing moments.

I'm going to start with my sister, Spring, little-miss-perfect. There was a time I when I found her helping mom clean the kitchen. Wouldn't you know, I came along and knocked the garbage down, just after Spring cleaned up the floor. Of course I was in trouble, but, it was funny when she was walking over to clean up the mess. Now, here's the funny part, because of a banana peel, Spring accidentally put her foot on it and ended up sliding across the floor and into the garbage mess. Spring smelled horrible for a while.

Did you know that Spring once tried roller skating once and ended up in a thorn bush?

There was a time when Spring was crying in her sleep all because she lost a sucker from mom. The only way I knew that is, she was talking in her sleep and we all slept in the living room.

Here's an embarrassing moment, mom, me, Spring, Berrie, Andy, and Aaron were at the dry-cleaners, having our clothes clean for school since I broke the washing machine and dryer. It's a long story. Anyways, mom gave us a dollar for each of us to have for a soda from the vending machine outside. A few seconds later, I had hatched a comeback prank on Spring and Berrie, since they told on me for taking a chainsaw and cutting up their teddy bears. I told Andy my idea, who tried not to laugh from the prank. Andy insisted on getting everyone's drinks, which everyone agreed, since he was trustworthy. I wondered away from the pack to the bathrooms and switched the signs. Of course you know what's going to happen. Andy shook all Berrie and Spring's soda and got them all wet, who cried and ran into the 'Girl's' bathroom' and felt embarrassed. Everybody, including mom a little bit, laughed at them.

Berrie thought the tooth fairy was bad once and tried finding ways to put the tooth back in her mouth. Of course, you know who gave her that idea?

Did you know that Berrie once fell in the toilet and came out soaked and wet? She cried like a baby.

There was a time I tricked Berrie into eating a real worm. Well, I candy coated the worm in chocolate mom was saving in the fridge. I convinced her that this was a special candy worm. She seemed skeptical for a moment and gave in. When she started chewing it, I couldn't help but laugh at the faces she was making. After that, I had a black eye for a while.

Did you know Berrie still watches Barney?

Berrie's is afraid of bugs. There was a time she screamed and cried because she sat on an ant hill with out knowing.

Did you know Berrie loves to play in the mud? In fact, she loved it so much she brought mud into the house.

There was a time she woke up from a nightmare and thought her closet had a monster. Every time mom or somebody would open her closet, she would cry, scream, and try to prevent somebody from opening the closet. She screamed when a toy fell out of the closet next to her while she was playing a game with Spring. She's back to normal now once mom talked to her.

Did you know Andy lost his voice for a week and mom would always dress him up in Spring's outfits for school by accident? A lot of experiment kids laughed at him when mom never caught the difference. I even called Andy, Angie for the fun of it. I stopped after he grabbed a piece of our fence and hit me across the face with it, making me lose my loose tooth. That really hurt that day. The crummy thing was, I'm the one who got into trouble with mom and dad!

Do you know that Andy is madly in love with Mertle!? He writes about her all the time, draws pictures of her, makes love notes, and he even takes pictures of her when she walks to her high school. Well, one day, I took it upon myself to nab his secret treasures from inside his pillow and showed them to all of our friends. He was the laughing stock of the experiment kids and I'm sure I knew what was coming for me. The next thing I remember, Dad made us both go to a corner. I went to the corner because I was instigating things and getting into Andy's business. Andy went to the corner because he had a detention for giving me a black eye. And one eye was healing from Berrie!

There was a time when Andy once drank some hot sauce, thinking it was orange juice. His mouth was on fire. I switched the labels on the products, he he he.

Andy once had his butt stuck to one of Jumba's small seats he built for us. To be honest with you, I had nothing to do with it. I think Jumba spilled some type of glue on his seat or something, but Andy had to wear a hula skirt for two weeks, since the fur on his butt was ripped off.

Andy once had his head stuck in a small jar of pickles before. It was funny because he couldn't get it off his head and I always thought he was vegetable.

I remember one time he was actually changed into a girl by a loose experiment. Now that's when the fights between him and everyone in the family erupted.

There was a time when grandma accidentally bought Andy some girl clothes for Christmas, thinking that he was Spring's twin sister. It was one of those blond moments, I guess (Mrs. Edmond is their grandmother, since Angel is extremely close to her, but they know that, but they still consider her as their real grandmother).

S- I mean, Aaron. Almost blew it there, he, he. There was a time he once caught the pajamas on fire when he blew out a flame from his mouth, when he actually wanted to blow an ant from his shoulder.

He once got his large, demonic-looking bat wings that come out of back, when he feels like it, were stuck together from one of Jumba's new toys he gave us. In this case, Jumba made a ball of some sticky stuff for us to throw around and stick to walls. I don't know why he made it, but it made us do less damage to the property of the house, and I guess that's why he made it. Anyways, it wasn't supposed to be wet or it would become extremely sticky and then explode into tiny sticky pieces of it. Well, Aaron and I were playing a game of catch with it outside in a nice and warm day. I threw it high into the sky for Aaron to catch. While he flew into the sky to grab it, I took the hose and soaked him as he came down. Lucky he dropped it before I got the ball wet, but when it exploded, some of the pieces hit his wings with such force and covered the top ends, and of course, made the wings stick together. Because of that, he couldn't go to school for three days. Mom and dad was so upset with me that I had to stay at the corner or Spring would do the same to me, except my hands will be stuck together since I don't have the ability to sprout wings out my back.

Did you know he has an intense fear of clowns? My favorite nighttime hobby is to stick an inflatable clown in our closet at night and make scary noises, then open the closet door. Sometimes, I'll hide in the closet with the inflatable clown and wait until the light goes out. I would wait for about five minutes after the lights go out and that's when I get out of the closet with the clown toy and make funny noises over his bunk bed (Aaron, Stitchie, and Andy have a three bed bunk bed, Aaron is the bottom, Andy is in the middle, and Stitchie has the top), scaring him out the room. It's funny because he cries out from mom and dad when runs out of the room.

Do you know that Aaron has mom or dad check under his bunk and closet before going to bed because he thinks there are monsters living in or under them.

Aaron has a really bad snoring problem, especially when something strange happens. There was a time he was snoring, and right out of nowhere a pepperoni pizza comes flying right into his face. Coincidently, he was dreaming of having pizza. There was a time he snored some more and he sounded exactly like farm animals such as: Pigs, cows, birds, and so one. These strange occurrences happen once in awhile but it's funny.

Do you know Aaron has a crush on Amy, Mrs. Sonato's (Belle and Yaarp's last name) daughter?

Did you know that Aaron has a problem scaring mom or himself at night? If he sees his reflection of his bright red eyes from a mirror in the night, he will think it's a monster and scream. There's times when he goes to sleep in mom and dad's bed and when he opens his eyes in front of mom in the dark she screams. I actually feel sorry for him, but I would love to have all superpowers.

There was a time we were doing show-and-tell for Mrs. Zambrowskee one day. Aaron wanted to show everybody that he knew magic tricks and he wanted to demonstrate by making a rabbit come out of his magician hat. Well, when he tapped the hat with his magic-stick Aaron vanished and out came a black rabbit with red eyes. The funny thing was, the rabbit was Aaron and he could still talk.

Do you know that Aaron has a special baby blanket he still sleeps with?

Do you know that my father talks about coconut cake in his sleep?

Dad has a secret stash of coconut candy in a hole under mom and his bed.

There was a time, he accidentally he fell out of one of our trees and into mom's barrel of dirt she was using for her flowers.

Did you know that dad has a doll he sleeps with sometimes?

Sometimes dad has a problem wetting his bed? The thing I don't get is…We don't go to the bathroom. Why it is that dad does this? (Lucky Stitchie doesn't know what it is, huh?)

Dad drools in his sleep and sometimes gets it on mom's face.

I caught dad drinking out of the toilet one time.

Once in awhile, he will eat so much coconut cake that he will be bouncing from the walls. I've never seen an adult so hyper other than us kids.

If you want to see something really funny, give my dad a piece of pepper-jack cheese and he will swell up like that girl on that movie 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory,' who ate that gum or something like that and turned into this fat blue berry.

Did you know dad sometimes sleep walks and is either found in the nearest garbage can or in plate of coconut cake.

Do you know that dad likes to watch a few soap-operas? Mom's the one who got him into it. After all, that's all she watches when she comes home from her desert shop.

Speaking of mom, did you know she's afraid of the dark, like Aaron?

There was a time she was captured by a dog catcher once. Dad showed him who's boss. After all, I think the guy has a few broken bones and every finger is broken.

Do you know my mom is a hazard when handling firecrackers? She once caught a part of the house on fire. Mom wanted the hose to put out the fire, but ended up getting whet from the crazy daisy that was attached to the nozzle. Lucky, it wasn't too bad of a fire, but at least it didn't harm any body. But, it was a good laugh though.

Do you know that mom keeps a blaster in her purse? I've heard that she had a few incidents while I was a baby. She's never told any of us about them though.

Do you know that mom is afraid of horror movies?

My mom is a big fan of disco music. It's funny how she dances to it. I once filmed it and sent it to some funny dance show and won $100.00 for the funniest dance moves.

Did you know that my mom was the worst driver in history? Lucky dad taught her how to drive because she was on the verge of losing her license.

Some times her antennae slip into her mouth when she's snoring.

There was a time mom was really sick and vomited into dad's face.

Here's a funny one. Lilo's in a college for people who want to be vet doctor and help animals. Well, she wanted to get some extra credit or something and asked one of us if we would like to 'help.' Since none of us wanted to be an 'experiment' or something like that, mom volunteered. When mom and Lilo came back, mom was so angry with Lilo that she didn't want to help her on her studies ever again. From what I heard, Lilo was showing her class on how to check a dog's temperature. We're not aloud to speak of it at all.

That's all I have for now. I'm glad to be back, thanks for listening.


	18. Last Pranks

Chapter 18

April Fools

"People say that April Fools day is about the most annoying holiday in the list of holidays. I would have to disagree completely, because I, Stitchie Lee Petals, is the master of April Fools. Though…My parents weren't too proud o f me because of my pranks on everyone on April Fools. In result, I got grounded yet again for my pranks. This sucks because, now I can't listen to any metal music for a week and I'm being forced to watch my littler brother's and sister's shows. If you say watching Barney and having your siblings sing the horrible music isn't a punishment, I don't know what is. Anyways, here's my list of pranks I did on the family.

1st. I thought this was funny because I don't my little know-it-all sister, Spring. So…I decided to prank her as usual. Those 'kick-me' signs are pretty much a classic anymore, but I did something similar. It involved Jumba's color dye he's been working on, Spring's fur, and hair remover. She was the laughing stock of the school. It was also funny that my littler siblings actually did kick her. Still a classic.

2nd You know now that Shadow is deathly afraid of clowns, right? So I pranked him with our inflatable clown. I stuffed hit in his locker with the inflatable clown, put a spring on the back to it, and waited for my brother to open his locker. It was funny because right when he opened is locker, the inflatable clown lunged at him. It scared him into using his powers. He ended up melting all of the lockers in the school hallway. He got mad at me with my prank and set my pants on fire. Though, I may have gotten a battle scar out of the ordeal, but at least it gave me an extra few days to do my 'homework, that I didn't do in the first place.

3rd. I chuckled quite a bit when I did this prank to Andy. He and Spring are very hard sleepers so I took advantage of that. I took Spring's lipstick and colored her face with it. I made a lipstick trail from her room to our room, put lipstick on Andy's lips and put some make-up on his cheeks to make it look like he was blushing, then I super glued the make-up to Andy's hands. Hearing those two fight was like listening to a symphony.

4. I got a lot of glares at the dinner table because of my pranks too. What it I did was put sneak some bugs and worms and put them inside mom's cake. I covered the holed with icing and I watched in delight when everyone spat out their cake on to the dinner table.

5. I even managed to prank Jumba. When he was asleep, I supper glued Andy and Shadow's skate boards to his feet. I blew up a paper sack and popped it next to his ears. He freaked out and hopped onto his feet, rolling out the door and falling down the small set of stairs, landing on Springs dolls, which lied on the floor broken after the prank was over.

6. Since I did Jumba, I decided to move onto Pleakley. Pleakley's easy. You tell him that somebody is behind him, like, three times in a row, he would be gullible enough to look for a fourth time. Since I did Jumba I figured it was Pleakley's turn. I took advantage of his sleeping form just like Jumba. I super glued his eye patch thingy he puts on at night before going to bed, close his eye. Then I used my claws to take out a thread from his nightgown, took the thread tied it to my fan blades and waited. When the Jumba panicked from his prank, Pleakley woke up screaming because he couldn't get his patch off. He started to run out of our room and that's when I turned on the fan. Then I instantly heard my sisters scream from the kitchen. Who thought super glue would be so much fun and useful?

7. Mom loves chocolate. I mean, she really loves chocolate. Mom loves it so much she would even eat poor Coco or Taffy because she loves chocolate. I couldn't count how many times Coco has yelled at us kids for bouncing on mom's fat belly. Anyways, enough of that. I pranked my mom into eating some mud. I put it in a small pot, gave the mud in a cake shape and put cake frosting all over it. She actually feel for it and put the small cake in her mouth to chew. Least to say, I was forced to wash my mouth out with soap. That was the first time my mother was mad enough to punish me physically. She takes things away, ground, and gives us extra chores to do, but she doesn't want to hit us because my mom hates violence.

8. I was thin ice with my parents by now, but I couldn't help but do something with my dad. My father loves his coconut treats mom makes. He even keeps a stash under his bed. Well, it took all of his of coconut sweets and snuck it under Jumba's mattress. When my dad went to get a treat, he started spaszing out. He looked everywhere, looking for his stuff. He and Jumba was talking after he gave up, when Jumba sat down on his bed during the conversation, coconut cream, cupcakes, cakes, candy, and other stuff started gushing out of the mattress. My father growled and beat him up for thinking he took is sweets. Eventually the gig was up when mom found me laughing in her room. Boy, my butt hurt after dad spanked me. Since mom and dad were so mad at me, I decided to quit my pranks. I know I went overboard on the my pranks. So this is all I did. Right now I'm stuck with Sprout on the ledge next to the window in the tv room. I'm supposed to sit here for an hour writing on a piece of paper that 'I'm not allowed to do this' blah, blah, blah.

Nice talking to you guys. Really missed you."


End file.
